Talk:Naranja
I feel very Washington today, so I share this beautyful rainbow with ye all ! Naranja! Lars 10:27, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That's great. I your surname btw 10:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::I you make a portrait of George Washington in the Museum, I could make a park in honor of him. Lars 10:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: We're all Americans, I see. 10:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Isn't that wonderful ? Naranja! Lars 10:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It is! 10:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Pictures Nice pictures, made by yourself?Enrico Pollini 16:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :No, this is not my speciality. I prefer looking for nice images on wiki commons. 16:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Naranja themed products That is a very good idea. BTW I was planning on making a fruitshop and I think I'll make a special corner for the Pierlot Naranjas, what do you think ? ¿Lars Washington? 11:19, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :That is good! Pierlot McCrooke 11:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Neutral I did not know this is considered an encyclopedic article , so I guess there is no harm to let visitors know the King was loved, or do you have a problem with the fact that I did not mention other stuff ... Lars Washington 14:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :No, I fully understand it :) But I know some people who don't like to overdo things and what you're saying in this article (our beloved king) is considered to be overdone by some people. --OuWTB 14:39, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I understand what you are saying, but that does not mean I change my mind about the way I appreciate what HRH has done for Lovia. Lars Washington 14:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Of course not! :D I also appreciate many things he has done :) --OuWTB 04:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Pronounciation Like in Spanish, Dutch or English? :D --Bucurestean 15:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :In Dutch... Why not? Better then Limburgish or English - neereenjeaaa... Dr. Magnus 15:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Nereyndzjah :P --Bucurestean 15:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Both Spanish (narancha) and English (nerendzja). 15:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I always pronounced it the Dutch way :/ --Bucurestean 15:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's because you're Dutch :D 15:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol knew you were going to say that ;) --Bucurestean 15:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're getting to know me, how nice 15:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I know, you too. --Bucurestean 15:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::As long as you fight on the good side (i.e. against the baby army), you're my best friend :D 15:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: ^^... --Bucurestean 15:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: GET TO THE CHOPPA, tata xD 15:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Pfffffffffff, that is me when I was a baby , BTW I can't find the video back, when I was all over the internet, remember ??? --Lars Washington 15:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) How sad No-one uses this anymore. :( --Semyon 20:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I'm quite happy about that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I second that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's kinda lame, yeah... The Master's Voice 21:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It could still be used but only by Lars! It's a Lars thing! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) , I feel very washingtonish this morning Aesopos 21:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) whoop! He's back Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Never use the words "Lars", "Washington", "Aesopos" or "Æsop" in a naranja discussion! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Good Mezatir [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC)